143
by cscvirus
Summary: [1shot] "Aku membencimu." Lalu, setelah itu Wonwoo pergi, meninggalkan Mingyu yang betah tersenyum dengan bodohnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu, sunbae."/Mingyu tidak akan pernah menduganya./Meanie-Mingyu x Wonwoo, setidaknya seperti itu.
**Cast :** Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin, Lee Chan, Gfriend's Yuju, and others.

 **Genre :** Drama, Humor (?).

 **Warn** : Out of Character, typo(s). **Jangan menyesal kalau membaca cerita ini sampai akhir :)**

.

 **143**

by _cscvirus_

 _._

" _Hi,_ Wonwoo- _sunbae_!"

Sapaan itu dilontarkan Mingyu ketika ia berada di kantin. Niatnya, sih mengisi perut, tapi setelah melihat Wonwoo, kakak kelasnya, rasanya jadi kenyang. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan laki-laki yang terkenal dengan ke-emo-annya itu.

"Sendirian? Dimana dayang-dayangmu, _sunbae_?"

Wonwoo tidak merespon sedikitpun pada apa yang Mingyu ucapkan. Fokusnya masih berada di ramyun yang ia pesan tadi.

Mingyu mendengus pelan. Dia sampai bosan tak diacuhkan oleh Wonwoo. Sudah banyak hal yang ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Tapi gagal. Semuanya gagal.

Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo. Yang tidak akan melirik ketika disapanya, yang tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, dan yang tidak akan tersenyum mendengar leluconnya.

" _Sunbae_ , aku baru melihatmu hari ini. Kemarin-kemarin, _sunbae_ dimana? Aku merindukan _sunbae_ tahu," kata Mingyu. Senyumnya terulas. Matanya masih setia memperhatikan Wonwoo, tak beralih sedikitpun.

"Kim Mingyu."

Suara berat itu keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah mata Mingyu. Tajam sekali.

Mingyu semakin melebarkan senyumnya, membuat gigi taringnya yang panjang itu terlihat. "Ya?"

"Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Wonwoo pelan, penuh penekanan.

Mingyu masih tersenyum, "Tentang?"

"Aku membencimu."

Lalu setelah itu Wonwoo pergi, meninggalkan Mingyu yang betah tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _sunbae_."

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu.

Mingyu tahu sekolahnya luas. Sangat, malah. Sampai-sampai dia kembali tidak melihat Wonwoo selama beberapa hari terakhir. Dia kadang bertanya-tanya, dimana kakak kelasnya itu berada ketika istirahat. Sekalinya melihat, hanya di kantin.

"Gyu!"

Mingyu menoleh seketika. Dia cukup kaget saat merasakan seseorang menyenggol lengannya dengan cukup keras.

"Cepat bereskan bukumu. Melamunkan apa, sih, sampai bel pulang bunyi kau tidak dengar?" Seokmin bertanya sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

Mingyu menghela, dia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan teman sebangkunya, merapikan buku. Bersiap untuk pulang.

"Duluan, ya! Soonyoung pasti sudah menantiku!" pamit Seokmin semangat. Sayangnya, hanya dibalas dehaman malas dari Mingyu.

Mingyu berdecak ketika menyadari bahwa ia adalah siswa terakhir yang keluar dari kelas. Dia melangkah panjang-panjang, ingin cepat sampai rumah.

"Mingyu- _sunbae_."

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan adik kelasnya yang cukup terkenal, Chan. Dia mendekat, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Chan.

"Ini, ada sesuatu untuk _sunbae_ ," katanya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas berwarna merah.

Mingyu menerimanya dengan wajah bingung. Bukan bingung dari siapa kertas itu, tapi bingung karena Chan memberikannya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Ekspresi wajahnya juga aneh. Antara takut dan khawatir.

"Terima kasih. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Chan menggeleng pelan, "Hanya merasa tidak enak badan, _sunbae_. Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang. Hati-hati, _sunbae_ ," pamitnya.

Mingyu mengangguk kecil, "Hati-hati juga," balasnya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Chan yang mulai menjauh.

Mingyu membuka lipatan kertas itu setelah Chan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia membacanya sebentar, kemudian senyumnya terulas.

' _ **Hi!**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan ini sejak lama.**_

 _ **Tapi, aku tak pernah mendapat kesempatan.**_

 _ **Mungkin selama ini, aku juga terlalu malu saat berhadapan denganmu.**_

 _ **Ayo bermain!**_

 _ **Temukan petunjuk lainnya, di tempat dimana kau biasa menemukanku.'**_

"Sudah kuduga, Wonwoo- _sunbae_ itu sebenarnya orang yang pemalu," gumamnya. Tatapannya terarah pada tulisan 'jww' di bagian pojok kanan bawah kertas itu.

"Tempat dimana aku biasa menemukan Wonwoo- _sunbae_?" gumamnya. Dia terkekeh kemudian, " _The one and only_."

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya percaya diri. Tujuannya sudah pasti. Kantin.

"Eh, Mingyu? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Sapaan dari _ahjumma_ kantin membuat langkah Mingyu terhenti. Sebenarnya, Mingyu itu cukup terkenal. Bisa dilihat dari wajah tampannya yang bisa membuat para _noona_ memekik kagum.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Iya, _ahjumma_. Ada urusan sebentar," jawabnya. Dia segera mencari kertas lain ketika sang _ahjumma_ mengangguk membalas jawabannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari. Dalam beberapa detik, matanya sudah terfokus dengan objek yang dicari. Kertas merah tergeletak di atas meja. Kalau tidak salah, itu meja dimana Mingyu bertemu Wonwoo terakhir kali.

' _ **Ingatanmu begitu baik.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya, cari kertas lain di tempat para burung emas berkicau.**_

 _ **Semangat!'**_

Mingyu mengernyit. "Burung emas? Bu— aah! Mereka!" serunya tanpa sadar sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Wonwoo sering sekali memanggil para siswa yang ikut ekskul menyanyi dengan sebutan 'burung'. Namun, baru kali ini Wonwoo menyebut mereka 'burung emas'.

Mingyu segera menuju aula, tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk ekskul menyanyi. Kata pembimbingnya, sih, lebih luas lebih baik. Apalagi saat mode berteriak-teriak.

Memakan waktu yang lumayan banyak untuk sampai di aula. Dari kantin ke aula itu jauh sekali, setidaknya seperti itu menurut Mingyu. Belum lagi saat mencari kertasnya. Aula, kan, luas.

Saat Mingyu masuk ke aula, memang masih ada para 'burung emas' itu. Namun, hanya berisi para betinanya saja. Mereka menggerombol. Ada yang berbincang, mendengarkan lagu, melatih vokal, dan berduet. Dia tidak memperhatikan gerombolan itu lebih lanjut dan segera mencari kertas.

"Ada urusan apa dengan Wonwoo- _sunbae_?"

Mingyu menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis dengan _headset_ yang menggantung di leher sedang menatapnya. Namanya Yuna, tapi lebih senang dipanggil Yuju. Suaranya menggelegar, sebelas-duabelas dengan Seokmin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Yuju menghela nafas, pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Dia kemudian menunjuk ke atas panggung. Mingyu menatapnya bingung.

Kali ini Yuju berdecak, "Ada merah-merah disana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Wonwoo- _sunbae_ letakkan tadi," katanya.

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu menepuk kepala belakang Yuju beberapa kali sambil berterima kasih. Bergegas mengambil kertas yang dimaksud Yuju tanpa mengindahkan protesan gadis itu.

Yang paling menonjol dari kertas itu adalah angka 1 dengan ukuran besar. Di pojok kanan bawah, masih bertuliskan 'jww'. Lalu, di pojok kiri bawah, terdapat angka 6. Mingyu membalik lembar kertas tersebut.

' _ **Langsung saja ya.**_

 _ **Pergilah ke markas besar milik Scoups-**_ **hyung** _ **dulu.'**_

Tunggu dulu. Scoups? Rasanya Mingyu pernah dengar nama itu. Tapi... kok sekarang lupa? Daripada bingung memikirkannya, mending tanya saja ke perkumpulan gadis itu.

"Hei, hei! Ada yang tahu Scoups tidak?" tanya Mingyu keras, takut suaranya tidak terdengar karena terkalahkan oleh kebisingan yang dibuat para gadis itu.

Seketika hening.

"Kau tidak tahu Scoups?"

"Aish, yang benar saja, Kim!"

"Leluconmu tidak bagus, Mingyu- _ya_!"

"Orang seterkenal dia, kau tak mengenalnya?"

Mingyu menutup telinganya. Niatnya hanya bertanya, kenapa diberondong dengan protesan-protesan macam itu. "Tinggal jawab saja, apa susahnya?!" kesalnya.

Hening sekali lagi.

"Scoups itu mantan kapten basket. Dia sudah lulus. Nama aslinya Choi Seungcheol," jawab Yuju dengan tenang.

"Aku lupa! Terima kasih informasinya!"

Setelah itu, Mingyu buru-buru pergi ke lapangan basket, markas besar Scoups. Dia baru ingat kalau Scoups dan Choi Seungcheol adalah orang yang sama. Padahal tetangganya sendiri.

Tidak ada siapapun di lapangan basket.

Hal itu malah memudahkannya menemukan kertas yang dicarinya. Dia berjalan ke arah ring basket dan meraih kertas yang menggantung di jaring.

Angka 4 segera menyapa pandangannya. Ditulis dengan tebal dan lebih besar dari angka 1 di kertas sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, inisial Wonwoo di pojok kanan bawah. Lalu, tulisan 'S0ZI8' di pojok kanan kiri. Di baliknya terdapat _clue_ lain.

' _ **Hampir selesai!**_

 _ **Sudah bisa menebak?**_

 _ **Ini yang terakhir. Pergi ke belakang gedung yang paling mengerikan bagi para siswa.'**_

Gedung yang paling mengerikan bagi para siswa? Ayolah, itu mudah sekali. Tentu saja gedung sekolah.

Sambil berjalan, Mingyu menerka-nerka apa yang tertulis di kertas yang akan didapatkannya. Ada angka 1, angka 4, lalu...

Mingyu tersenyum cerah, "Angka 3?" tebaknya.

Imajinasi Mingyu sudah tinggi sekali. Wonwoo akan menyatakan perasaannya, begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Lalu, mereka pulang bersama dengan bergandengan tangan. Setelah itu, mereka akan jadi pasangan yang terkenal, menikah, dan akhirnya hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Sudah sampai.

Mingyu mengambil kertas merah yang berada di tanah. Senyumnya sudah seperti senyum Seokmin, secerah matahari. Itu karena angka 3 yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Benar saja dugaannya.

Di pojok kanan bawah kertas, masih sama. Ada inisial nama Wonwoo. Satu lagi di pojok kiri bawah, 'IZSISZ'.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dimana Wonwoo? Lalu... apa maksud campuran huruf dan angka di bagian pojok kiri bawah kertas itu?

Matanya menangkap objek berwarna merah lainnya. Ya, ada kertas lain. Letaknya tak jauh dari kertas sebelumnya. Dibaliknya kertas itu dan dahinya mengernyit.

' _ **I HATE YOU'**_

"Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu segera berbalik. Ada Wonwoo yang tengah tersenyum miring dengan kedua lengan disilangkan.

"Bodoh sekali. Apa yang kau harapkan? Ucapan cinta dariku?"

Mingyu diam. Matanya memandang Wonwoo dengan penuh tanya.

Wonwoo mendengus remeh melihat reaksi adik kelas di depannya ini. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, " _Naga_ (keluar)," ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Satu persatu laki-laki keluar dari balik tembok. Merekalah yang Mingyu sebut sebagai 'dayang-dayang Wonwoo'. Mingyu menahan nafasnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang berkali-kali kalau aku membencimu?"

Dayang-dayang Wonwoo itu menatap Mingyu sambil menyeringai. Beberapa dari mereka memukul-mukul tongkat _baseball_ yang dibawa ke telapak tangan.

Pantas Chan menyuruhnya berhati-hati.

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **a/n :**

(US sudah selesai! Tersisa Pra-UN dan UN)

Aku lagi nyetel musik waktu itu dan lagunya Henry - 143 lewat. Aku berpikir, mungkin bisa dijadikan ff berdasarkan lagu itu. Tapi 143 (I Love You) rasanya sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Jadinya, ya seperti ini.

6, S0ZI8, dan IZSISZ? Putar hp/laptop kalian XD. 6 = 9 = I. S0ZI8 = 81205 = Hate. IZSISZ = 251521 = You.

 _Btw,_ Jaehyun NCT U _wrecking my bias list :)_

DAN SEVENTEEN FIRST ALBUM 'LOVE LETTER' AAA! TANGGAL 25 APRIL! GIMANA BISA FOKUS UN T.T

Hidup ini semakin berat ketika banyak ff yang belum terselesaikan. 2 ff SoonHoon, 1 ff SeungHan, 1 ff CheolSoo, dan ff _request_ -an teman-teman :')

Maaf, jadi curhat :' Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah _review_ di ff sebelumnya :)

.

Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Sekian dan sampai bertemu di ff lainnya.

 _cscvirus_


End file.
